Simple Kind of Life
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Maxie Jones has changed for the better, after getting a new Roomie and new friend in Mimi Lockhart, Maxie realizes she still may love Lucky Spencer? Mimi meets a mysterious guy with a sordid past, who is he? Will Mimi & Maxie ever truly be happy?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own any of the Days of Our Lives , or General Hospital Characters, the only thing I own is this story, I don't own ANY of the lyrics I may use in chapters. **

**Main Characters: **

**Miriam Elisabeth Lockhart- 21 years old, Nickname is Mimi, has lived in Salem all her life practically, now she is moving to Port Charles to start her life all over again. 5'4 with long brunette hair(with blonde streaks in her hair) brown eyes, is a sweet all around girl, looking for a new beginning , and hoping to find love again. **

**Mariah Maximilliana Jones (Maxie)- 21 years old, Nickname is Maxie, has lived in Port Charles all her life, had a heart transplant a while ago, is still in love with Lucky Spencer, has done some stuff she has regretted, but she has turned her life around and became a better person. Has her own apartment, and has a good job as a Nurse at General Hospital. Looking to find a love that will only be hers. Maxie is 5'4 , long blonde hair, blue-green eyes.**

**Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr.(Lucky) - 24 years old, Nickname is Lucky, has lived in Port Charles all his life, is married to Elizabeth(Liz) Webber. Is a Police Officer for Port Charles, has had a pretty bad past , been addicted to painkillers, and was hurt for a long time after and accident. Hopes to have Kids someday, definitely loves kids, he treats Liz's kids as his own. Lucky is 5'9, short dark brown hair, green eyes. **

**Elizabeth Webber-24 years old, Nickname is Liz, has lived most of her life in Port Charles, married to Lucky Spencer. Works as a nurse at General Hospital. Hates Maxie Jones, she is trying to get Maxie fired at the Hospital. Loves Lucky, and is trying to get pregnant with his child . Liz still has feelings for Jason Morgan but denies it , time after time. Liz is 5'6, long brunette hair, brown eyes. **

**Jesse Beaudry- 24 years old, moved to Port Charles about a year ago, is presumed dead in a shooting. Jesse was in love with Maxie Jones. Worked as a Police Officer for Port Charles, Jesse is 5'9, short black hair, brown eyes.**

**Other Characters: **

Dillion Quartermaine, Georgie Jones, Lulu Spencer. and more characters will be in the story..but they won't be the main characters... so Enjoy!

**Author's Note: I will have the first 2 chapters up later tonight, so hope you will check the story out once I get it up :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I had to add the one part , of the connection between Maxie and Mimi(Kirsten played Maxie, and Farah plays Mimi--I had to put in the story how they feel they knew each other lol.. if you were a fan of DOOL and knew Kirsten played Belle on there and she and Mimi were best friends, you'd see the part. and understand it, besides Farah and Kirsten are best friends in real life also, so I had to add a connection there :) But anyways for you DOOL and GH fans you will get that part :) **

**Chapter 1 **

_**For a long time I was in love**_

_**Not only in love, I was obsessed**_

_**With a friendship that no one else could touch**_

_**It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells**_

_**And all I wanted was the simple things**_

_**A simple kind of life**_

_**And all I needed was a simple man**_

_**So I could be a wife**_

Mimi sighed as she prepared herself as the plane was about to land. The landing was always the rough part of flying. Mimi smiled slightly, she was glad to be gone from Salem. She knew a fresh start would do wonders for her, she needed to get away from her past, a painful past.

Mimi glanced down a the newspaper she was holding. Her Mom, Bonnie had visited this area, and told Mimi this would be a good place to live, and besides that, she said there was a perfect ad in the paper for Mimi, a girl at Mimi's age looking for a roommate. That would work out good for Mimi, if this girl still was still looking for a roommate.

Mimi jerked up as the plane hit the runaway, she mumbled under her breath...

Mimi: I hate this part(she whispered)

The plane kept jerking around here and there... and then it came to a complete stop... Mimi sighed with relief... she couldn't wait to go to see this Lady about this apartment.

**Meanwhile,**

_**I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean**_

_**I don't know how it got to this point**_

_**I always was the one with all the love**_

_**You came along, I'm hunting you down**_

_**Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight**_

_**And all I wanted was the simple things**_

_**A simple kind of life**_

Port Charles was in full activity, the carnival was in town and everyone was out and about for that. Maxie knew it would always be crowded when it came to this time of the year but it still sucked.

Maxie glanced around her bedroom and then when she saw the picture, her eyes lit up. She walked to it and held it to her chest as she laid on her bed.

Maxie: Oh Lucky, did you ever know how much I loved you? I have loved you ever since I was a little girl, why couldn't you love me back?

Maxie wiped a tear away, as she put the frame back up on the shelf. She glanced at another picture, one that always broke her heart, it was her and the man she wanted to marry someday until he was killed in the line of fire. It was a picture of her and Jesse.

Maxie grabbed her purse and keys and headed out , she was going to go see Jesse, it was after all, the anniversary of his death, as 2 single tears fell down her face.

**15 minutes later, **

Maxie had arrived at the church, and as she stepped into the cemetary, the tears fell a bit harder, she clutched the flowers so they didn't fall out of her hands.

Maxie walked to Jesse's grave, as she got on her knees and laid the flowers down on his grave.

**Meanwhile,**

Lucky stared at the young woman kneeling at his friends, and Partners grave , he saw her whole body shake, and tremble and he saw the tears on her pretty face. He knew it was Maxie, her blonde hair always gave her away. She was such a beautiful woman, but he had to remember she was a bit devious and manipulative also, she tried her hardest to tear him and Liz apart for good.

But on to the point of why he was there, it was the death of his Partner Jesse, and Lucky came to give his respects. As he was about to make his prescence known, the words Maxie said, hit a part of him very hard.

**Jesse's Grave**

Maxie: Oh Jesse, why did you have to leave? So much happened since you were gone. To tell you the truth, you would not be happy with some of the shit I did. I made so many mistakes Jesse, I tried my hardest to make Lucky love me, that I stooped to the lowest of lows, I got him painkillers, and kept wanting him to stay hooked because I figured if I did that, he would never leave me, but I was so wrong. Oh Jesse, if you never died, things would be different, I wouldn't be alone and and... Oh God Jesse , I am so sorry for letting you down. I let too many people down as of late, but besides all that, I am working at the hospital, got myself a apartment, I am trying to move on and live, but its so hard to do so when my heart is so sad Jesse. I wish..

Maxie couldn't contain the tears and crying as she broke down in tears ... she then heard rustling behind her... Maxie got off her knees quickly as she was startled... She turned around and saw the most beautiful eyes staring back at her...

**If we met tomorrow for the very first time**

**Would it start all over again?**

**Would I try to make you mine? **

Lucky: Maxie, are you okay?

Maxie: I swear I didn't know you were here, I tried to come when you weren't here? I swear

Lucky: Maxie its okay, but are you okay?

Maxie: No...Ever since Jesse died, I changed so much, and not for the better either Lucky... I am so ashamed of the crap I did , and I know Jesse wherever he is , is ashamed of me also..

Lucky: Maxie don't be so hard on yourself, you weren't alone in all that mess, I treated you badly also, Jesse probably hates me also...

Maxie: No he couldn't hate you Lucky , he looked up to you, he loved being your partner.. he...

The tears started to fall down Maxie's face again as she tried to wipe them away as fast as she could, she knew her mascara was everywhere but she didn't care, she missed Jesse so much. Jesse truly loved her. Besides Maxie was different when she was with Jesse, after losing him, she changed, and she was trying so hard to get back to that Maxie, not that Maxie that tried to tear Lucky & Liz's marriage apart.

Lucky: Maxie, are you okay?

Before Maxie could reply, Liz was right beside Lucky, she gave a look to Maxie that if the look could have killed Maxie it would have.

Liz: Honey are you okay? I was worried, you were here so long...

Lucky: I'm fine Liz

Maxie: I know you hate me Liz, but Lucky, and Liz, I am holding a special dinner at Kelly's tonight to celebrate Jesse's life that he had with us, your both welcomed to come, and I understand if you don't. But right now I have to go, I am expecting company at my place, but the celebration is for 7 pm, just to let you know.

Maxie turned back to the grave stone, as she kissed it with her hand, and said Goodbye to Jesse, as she quickly walked out of the cemetary. Maxie wiped the tears away, she had to pull herself together, she had someone coming to check out the apartment in 30 minutes she had to look fine.

Maxie got into her car and pulled away just as Lucky & Liz came to their car.

Liz: That bitch, all she wants is sympathy, glad you didn't fall for it again Lucky.

Lucky: Liz, she has apologized to you so many times, and so have I, how come you forgave me but not her?

Liz: She tried to tear us apart, and I won't forgive that.

Lucky sighed, as he and Liz got in their car and drove off.

Lucky: I am planning on going to that special celebration tonight for Jesse, are you coming with?

Liz: Yeah, I am definitely going, Knowing Maxie she would try to hit on you, during a special party like this..

Lucky: Liz please stop, lets not do this okay...

Liz: Okay, I'm sorry, I guess I did go a little too far, I'm sorry, I love you Lucky.

Lucky: Love ya too Liz

**At the Airport**

Mimi grabbed her suitcases and bags, as she headed toward one of the cabs, in a little while she would be at the apartment, she hoped it was a nice one. She didn't want to live in a dirty apartment, that just gave her the creeps.

Mimi smiled at the Taxi Driver put her bags in the trunk of the Cab , she told him where to go, as she got in the back, as they headed towards Port Charles.

As of right now, Mimi love Port Charles, it was beautiful here. She knew she was gonna love living here, but to tell you the truth she was gonna miss Salem, but she wasn't gonna miss the pain that was caused in Salem. Mimi wanted a fresh start and she was getting one.

Mimi smiled as they pulled into Port Charles, she was here, finally. She just could not wait for her new life to start, she hoped the people were a lot different here then Salem.

**Meanwhile at Maxie's Apartment**

_**I always thought I'd be a mom**_

_**Sometimes I wish for a mistake**_

_**The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get**_

_**You seem like you'd be a good dad**_

_**Now all those simple things are simply too complicated for my life**_

_**How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?**_

_**A selfish kind of life**_

_**When all I ever wanted was the simple things**_

_**A simple kind of life **_

Maxie was doing so last minute cleaning up, the lady that was coming to check out the place would be here any minute. Maxie vaccumed the living room quick. Cleaned the Kitchen. As soon as she was done, making sure the bathroom was fine. She heard the knock on her door.

Maxie looked in the mirror quick to see if she looked okay, she didn't want to make any bad appearance of herself or the place. She took a deep breath and walked to the door, and opened it.

Maxie smiled at the young lady, she was about her age Maxie would have guessed. Mimi was a bit shy but she smiled back.

Maxie : Welcome, I am Maxie Jones, you must be Miriam Lockhart?

Mimi: Yes, and you can call me Mimi, everyone called me that..

Maxie: I think thats a cute name, but anyways sorry for my manners, please come in.

As soon as Mimi stepped into the place she dropped all her bags and suitcases and stared in awe of the apartment, it was so beautiful and a great place to live.

Maxie: I take it by the look on your face you like the place?

Mimi: Absolutely, it looks perfect...

Maxie stared at Mimi, she looked familar to her somehow, Mimi looked at the gaze Maxie had on her face.

Mimi: What's that look for?

Maxie: You just reminded me of someone?

Mimi: I felt that way too, when I saw you the first time when you opened the door, but we can't know each other , unless you ever been to Salem?

Maxie: No I never been to Salem, but its weird, I feel like you and I knew each other

Mimi: Yeah, but its all good, I think we'd be perfect roommates, and I think you and I would get along good, we are probably the same age, I'm 22 , you?

Maxie : Me too!

Mimi: I am interested, I just need to know the payment details and all that? Unless you don't like me or not interested in me as a roommate?

Maxie: No its perfect, I really like you so far, you seem just like me, and so down to earth, I was worried you may be snobby and think high on yourself.

Mimi: Thats definitely not me.

The girls both laugh.

Maxie: Well we can figure out the payment and all that later, lets get you settled in

Mimi: Okay sounds good, I was on a plane for hours and it feels so good to finally stretch my legs..

**It took the girls 2 hours to get Mimi settled in, as soon as they were done, they decided to relax on the sofa and to get to know each other**

Mimi: I left Salem because of the pain that I caused, Maxie, I am not perfect, but I made mistakes and wish I never did them, I lost the love of my life to the woman he was always meant to be with, and I just couldn't bear living in the same town as them , so thats one of the reasons I left, Another reason I just wanted to have a new beginning, and find a new place where people didn't know the things I did, and that they can judge me by the person I am now.

Maxie: Wow!

Mimi: Now you probably want to kick me out (she laughs)

Maxie: No No No, you are more like me , and I can't believe how much we have in common. Like you, I have made mistakes also but I am trying to fix them but its hard, tonight, I planned this celebration for my Boyfriend who died a year ago today.. I went to visit his grave earlier and it was hard.

Mimi: Awww I'm sorry, how did he die if I may ask?

Maxie: He was a police officer and died in the line of fire, his partner, Lucky Spencer blamed himself a long time afterwards, and Lucky is the guy I had a crush on since a little girl, I think I may still care for him too, but after Jesse died, I changed majorly. Lucky was addicted to painkillers, and I thought if I kept getting them for him he would think I was special, and leave his wife for me, and we'd be together forever but it didn't end up that way, I went and overdosed when he wanted nothing to do with me, I almost died for him, and I was in so much trouble because I had a heart transplant when I was younger, and I could have killed myself for overdosing.

Mimi: Oh my I am so sorry Maxie, it had to be painful when people just blamed you...

Maxie: Yeah but I changed, I became a full time Nurse at General Hospital, by the way, would you like a job there? Or what type of job are you interested in?

Mimi: If you could put in a good word for me, I'd like to be a nurse

Maxie: Cool, I'll be able to get you in there don't worry... anyways I know you don't know many people of Port Charles, but would you like to go to the celebration with me?

Mimi: Umm I don't think I should, I mean its a special party for someone you loved, and I never knew them...

Maxie: No its cool, besides I think Jesse would like you as much as I like you

Mimi smiles at Maxie, and Maxie smiles back at her.

Maxie: Well since its at 7 pm, and its 5 pm now, we better get ready...

Mimi: Yes, very true...Can I get a shower first? I have been traveling all day and I just need to freshen up?

Maxie: Thats fine Mimi... I wanted to make a few phone calls anyway... for the party... so take your time

Mimi: Thanks Maxie, and thanks for this opportunity, I sure appreciate it. I thought I was gonna have to go back to Salem if this deal didn't happen.

Maxie: I really like you, I believe you and I are going to become good friends.

Mimi: I think that too, well I am going now before its 7 pm

The girls laugh again, as Mimi heads off for a shower... as Maxie goes to call a few people for the party...

Maxie:(whispers to herself): Time for the party...(she goes to get ready, not knowing how tonight will turn out.. she just prays that the celebration for Jesse turns out good for him, he deserves this...and she prays wherever Jesse is, he has forgiven her for the sins she had committed...

**Chapter 2 Spoilers!**

**Mimi is introduced to Port Charles!**

**The Celebration gets under way, and Maxie has a beautiful tribute to Jesse!**

**Liz gets in a heated argument with Maxie!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Maxie & Mimi's apartment**

Mimi: I'm ready to go whenever your ready Maxie?

Maxie: Cool(she yells from her room) Here I come... I think I'm all set...

Maxie walks out of her room and she looks stunning, but so does Mimi. They are both wearing jean skirts, with Mimi wearing a light blue tank top , and Maxie was wearing a strapless pink top. They both were wearing cute sandals to go with their outfit, and they kept their hair down instead of up in a pony tail or bun.

Mimi: Wow! Maxie you look great.

Maxie: So do you Mimi, thats another thing we have in common , we have great fashion taste.

The girls laugh, as they grab their purses, and head out the door. They are gonna just walk to Kelly's since it isn't too far from their place, and besides its also a beautiful evening outside, so it would be a nice chance to walk and to get to know each other better.

Mimi: So my family is complicated, my Dad has been dead for some time, he was an alcoholic, and yeah well.. its a long story, but I have an older brother Patrick, and a younger brother Conner, and then there's my Mom Bonnie, she is the one who told me about Port Charles and gave me the ad for your apartment. I am close to Conner and Patrick, me and Mom have an okay relationship I guess you could say.

Maxie: I never really got to know my real Dad, but I think of Mac Scorpio as my Dad, then their's Georgie, who is my sister, My Mom hardly comes to visit me and Georgie, but I wouldn't say I hate her, but yeah... she is like my Dad, my real one who just doesn't care about their children.. and the only time they really did care was when I was young and was very sick, and thats when I needed a heart transplant. Anyways enough of this... its just depressing...

Mimi: Its so beautiful here, I am so glad I took my Mom's offer to come here and to give Port Charles a chance, I am hoping this is the new start I've been looking for.

Maxie: It will be. Oh by the way, you have a job , I got you a job at the hospital thanks to Monica Quartermaine... so

Mimi: Thanks Maxie, I promise I am a hard worker , and a good worker

Maxie: I can tell you will be good... Here we are...

**Outside at Kelly's **

The girls were standing outside of Kelly's they made it their at 6:30 pm which was good since Maxie had planned this, so she and Mimi could prepare and get the rest of the stuff ready.

They walked into Kelly's, Bobbie saw Maxie and came up to her and gave her a hug.

Bobbie: This was a good idea Maxie, I think Luke and Lulu may come, I know Lucky & Elizabeth are coming but I don't know who else is coming.

Maxie: Its cool Bobbie, I am glad you came

Bobbie: Of course I would, and I see you brought a friend...

Maxie: Oh she is not just a friend, she is my new roommate and she is a sweet girl Mimi this is Bobbie Spencer, and Bobbie this is Mimi Lockhart.

Bobbie: Well its good to meet you, Maxie was worried about not having a roommate a week ago and now look.

Mimi: Its nice to meet you also Bobbie, I think its so nice here in Port Charles

Bobbie: It is, well I am going to help with the food and stuff, since Maxie is trying to do this all herself, she does need help, but I will talk to you girls later, Maxie sweetie don't worry about everything I and a few people have got it covered.

Maxie: No Bobbie, I ...

Bobbie: No I insist on helping you okay... Thats final and no arguing... okay...

Dillon & Georgie have walked in now, they were going to help Bobbie... Georgie and Maxie hug... Dillon eyes Mimi and soon Georgie is doing the same.

Maxie: Guys, stop being so rude, this is my new roommate, Meet Mimi Lockhart , and Mimi, this is my sister Georgia, and her boyfriend Dillon.

Mimi: Its nice to meet you Georgie & Dillon, your sister is very nice Georgie...

Dillon: Ummm what planet are you from?

Maxie gives Dillon a playful slap, as they all laugh...

Dillon: I'm kidding Maxie is nice and cool, only when she wants to be...

Dillon walks away before he gets more slapping at him for his jokes...

Georgie: I am sure Maxie picked a good roommate just last week she was stressing that she was never gonna find a roommate and now here you are

Mimi: I'm a bit nervous, I feel like a outsider at this special party...

Maxie: Seriously girl, Jesse would have liked you, wouldn't he Georgie?

Georgie was busy watching Dillon, as Maxie started to tickle her sisters side... and Georgie turned her attention back to them.

Georgie: Oh I'm sorry what did you say?

Mimi: My , you are SO in love... Thats so cute though

Maxie: See Georgie, Mimi even thinks your head over heels for Dillon, so we both can't be wrong but you are..

Georgie: Yeah Yeah well I gotta go help get everything ready talk to you guys later

Maxie & Mimi were helping set up the tables in the dining room, when Nicholas, Emily, Lucky & Liz walks in...

Maxie: I can't believe he came(she whispers to Mimi)

Mimi: Which one is Lucky?(she whispers back)

Maxie quickly points to Lucky as they both noticed Liz clinging to Lucky.

Mimi: She seems a bit clingy and desperate...

Maxie: I think she is scared I am going to make a move on him at this party for Jesse, how rude of her

Nicholas: Hey Maxie

Maxie & Mimi finished the last table as they turned to the 2 couples that just walked in , Mimi just gave a sweet smile, Lucky and Nicholas were both checking her out, which didn't make Emily or Liz happy at all.

Maxie: Glad you guys could come... we got the tables set up , so choose wherever you like to sit, and in case your wondering who this pretty girl beside me is , she is my new roommate.

Mimi: I'm Mimi Lockhart, and Maxie told me who each of you were...

Nicholas and Lucky laughs...

Lucky: That's our Maxie...

Maxie blushes as Lucky looks at her, Liz looks pissed, Nicholas just looks calm, and Emily looks irritated she doesn't want her friends husband to even look at Maxie...

Maxie: Well I gotta get the music set up, thats my special dedication for Jesse tonight, Mimi you can stay and talk to them, I promise you Nicholas and Lucky don't bite I just don't know about Liz or Emily...

Maxie walks away, as Mimi smiles at them... she is a bit unsure of what to do or say so she just finds a seat and sits down, Nicholas and Lucky pick a table beside her , as Liz and Emily sit beside their husbands.

Who else showed up was, Carly, Jason, Sam, Sonny, Luke, Lulu, Robin, Patrick, and a few other Port Charles residents...

Everyone had found a seat to sit, as Bobbie got the crowd hushed, Mimi stared at the lighted up room, as Maxie came into view she held a microphone, as she started to talk.. Mimi just smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up.

Maxie: Wow! I didn't know it would be this good of a turn out, but I would love to thank each and all of you, I know for sure Jesse would be deeply honored for all those who showed up today. Its been a hard year, I won't lie, I changed ever since ... he died...

Mimi, and Lucky both noticed the tears spring to Maxie's eyes, as she took a deep breathe, and started to talk again...

Maxie: Jesse would be so proud of you all, he would be proud of you Lucky Spencer, he loved being your partner, he loved his job, he told me over and over, it was a dangerous job, but he was proud of the job he had, I just wish he hadn't died doing his job, because that was the worse day of my life, besides having to get a heart transplant. I lost my love, the man who was going to propose to me that night, yeah I bet you all didn't know that, after his death, I went to his room and found the ring in a drawer, I was so mad and resented life, and yeah I made some bad choices afterwards, but I am sorry for those choices I made, and for those who I hurt I really am sorry... But I was going through a hard time...

Liz scoffs loudly... people turned to look at her, Mimi glared at her, and Liz didn't like that so she glared right back at Mimi.

Maxie: Anyways, I wanna dedicate a song to Jesse and for me, I hope he has forgiven me wherever he is at...umm its a newer song by Kelly Clarkson, I chose this song because it so relates to the whole situation, and Jesse Beaudry wherever you are... I will always love you.. I promise!

The music starts as Maxie puts the mic to her face, as the soft words comes out of her mouth

_**Maxie singing: **_

_**And I don't know**_

_**This could break my heart or save me**_

_**Nothing's real**_

_**Until you let go completely**_

_**So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving **_

_**So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**_

_**Three months and I'm still sober**_

_**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers **_

_**But I know it's never really over**_

Lucky stared at Maxie as she sang this sad but pretty song, he loved her voice, she sounded like a angel, right as he thought that, he felt a sharp punch at his stomach as he looked at his wife Liz. She was mad. Lucky just tried to hold her hand but she moved and walked over to Jason's table and sat beside him. Lucky sighed.

Lucky refocused his attention on Maxie, she was stunning and she wasn't in any elegant clothing, she had her now long blonde hair cascading down her face and back, as she just wore a simple strapless top, with a jean skirt, with some cute sandals, she was so gorgeous.

Lucky ignored the looks Liz was shooting at him, as she was flirting with Jason, to piss Lucky off... Nicholas told him to ignore it which Lucky did, as he focused on Maxie and the song...

_**Maxie singing: **_

_**And I don't know**_

_**I could crash and burn but maybe**_

_**At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me **_

_**So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right **_

_**No comparing, second guessing, no not this time**_

_**Three months and I'm still breathing**_

_**Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know**_

_**It's never really over, no**_

_**Wake up**_

Maxie stared at Lucky, she saw him watching her every move , every word, she saw his eyes were lit up for her, she didn't know if that was for her, or for Jesse. After she saw Liz storm over to Jason, she wanted to smile, but she knew better then that, after all this was for Jesse, and she shouldn't even be thinking of Lucky, bad girl, bad bad girl she thought.. But she couldn't help it... I mean after all, Liz just made a fool out of herself for no reason.

Mimi was listening to the words carefully, this song could describe her life and situation also, Maxie picked a great song she thought to herself. She turned to look outside and saw this guy, he was about 5'9, dark black hair, prettiest eyes that Mimi had ever seen, he looked at her, as she watched him. Mimi gave him a sly smile. In return , he smiled back, and then just like that, he was gone. Mimi frowned, but she smiled as she focused on Maxie and her singing again , Maxie sure had a voice on her...

_**Maxie singing: **_

_**Three months and I'm still standing here**_

_**Three months and I'm getting better yeah**_

_**Three months and I still am**_

_**Three months and it's still harder now**_

_**Three months I've been living here without you now**_

_**Three months yeah, three months**_

_**Three months and I'm still breathing**_

_**Three months and I still remember it**_

_**Three months and I wake up**_

_**Three months and I'm still sober**_

_**Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers**_

The song was over, as Maxie put the microphone down and thats when the applause started , Maxie felt like she was going to fall, so Mimi got up there and gave her a huge hug, it helped Maxie a little, but Mimi lead her to a chair and got her to sit down.

Bobbie: Maxie that was wonderful, you have a voice like an angel..

Georgie: You were great sis, I never knew you could sing though...

Dillon: Well thats another thing you kept from us, what else do we not know about you Maxie Jones?

They all laughed, Liz just was happy because she was sitting beside her Ex Flame, everyone knew she still had feelings for Jason Morgan but she repeatedly told everyone they were wrong, even though Emily knew the truth, she was Jason's sister, and Liz's best friend, and Liz kept telling Emily how much she still cared for Jason, the one problem was Lucky, and Liz didn't want to leave Lucky so Maxie could get her hands on him again so thats why she stayed with Lucky, even though she was in love with Jason.

Jason: I gotta go, it was nice seeing you Liz

Sonny: Me and Carly are leaving also, so you can go with us Jason...

Jason: Good, Liz, if you ever need me I am here for you

Liz leans in and hugs and holds onto Jason, she kisses him on the cheek...

Nicholas: If she wants Jason, why is she still with Lucky?(he asks his wife)

Emily: Its complicated and she does love Lucky I mean look at their history...

Nicholas: Well that doesn't mean nothing, and Maxie dear, you were awesome

Lucky: No, you were amazing

Liz: What is this, stop this adoration, she was okay, this is for Jesse, not for Maxie, but like always, Maxie loves to make everything about her.

Mimi steps in, she know it may not be her place, but this has got to stop.

Mimi: Stop it Elizabeth, she did this for Jesse, and only for Jesse, why don't you just leave her the hell alone?

Everyone was stunned... no new person to Port Charles ever talked to Miss Perfect Liz Webber before...

Liz: Your new, I'll forgive you for that, just wait Maxie will hurt you soon enough and then you will see she is just pure poison.

Maxie: Knock if off Liz I didn't do nothing to you...tonight...

Liz: Well you did plenty to me and Lucky the last few months now didn't you?

Mimi: Maybe so, but Maxie wasn't alone in all that now was she?

Liz: You little girl are pissing me off, mind your own damn business...

Nicholas: Liz, Stop, your making a fool out of yourself...

Maxie: Come on Mimi we can help in the kitchen area, I wanna get away from all of this drama

Liz had stormed out by now, with Emily chasing after her... Nicholas took off after that to calm Liz down.

Lucky: I am so sorry for that Maxie, Liz had no right to attack you that way, please forgive her, But you were wonderful Maxie, Jesse would be so proud of you..

Maxie: Thanks Lucky

Lucky pulls Maxie to him and gives her a hug, Maxie can't get over his smell, it always lingered in her soul, she loved being in his arms, she felt so safe there, while Maxie was thinking that, Lucky was thinking the same, he loved having her in his arms, and the smell of her , was so wonderful, he wished he could have held her forever.

No one noticed the shadow outside staring in , at everyone , they didn't look to happy as Lucky held Maxie...

Soon the shadow disappeared, and soon the hug was over, Lucky said his goodbyes and left, as the rest of the people helped cleaned up.

**Almost a Hour later...**

The place was sparkling clean again, as Maxie & Mimi were heading home , it was a nice cool evening and the moon was shining so brightly. Maxie & Mimi didn't know they were being followed by a strange and mysterious guy.

Maxie: I am so thankful that turned out well, Jesse would be so proud and happy for everyone...

Mimi: Jesse would be proud of you , I know that for certain.

Maxie: He would not be proud of all the things I have done...

Mimi: True, but you changed for the better, and thats what counts, and Liz is a bitch pure and simple.. I don't like girls like her, who think they are all so perfect but they really aren't.. but they are viewed as perfect angels, its sickening.

Maxie: It is and I agree with you 100

They smiled at each other, it was a perfect first day together as roommates, as friends, and the day was now coming to an end.

Maxie: We both have to be at work at 6 am , so we should head for bed as soon as we get home, I am so tired... its been a long day...

Mimi: Yeah I agree with you on the long day, and Thanks again for picking me as a roommate and letting me move in , and finding me a job, I sure appreciate it.

Maxie: Its no problem, and you did pay me back, when you stood up for me tonight, Thank you for that...

Mimi: Thats what friends are for, thats the kind of friend I am, I don't walk away when a friend is in need, I am there, always...

Maxie: Thats the type of friend I am also

They smiled at each other once again, and they just arrived at their apartment complex.

Mimi & Maxie walked into their apartment , as Maxie shut and locked the door.

Mimi: Goodnight Roomie, and Sweet dreams!

Maxie: Goodnight to you too, and Sweetdreams also, seeya tomorrow morning!

Mimi: Once again thank you Maxie, and Night!

Mimi walked into her beautiful and spacious room, as she changed into her sleep wear, as she fell onto the bed, it was so nice and soft, she thought back to the guy she saw outside of Kelly's tonight, he was handsome, as Mimi then fell asleep dreaming of the guy she saw outside of Kelly's.

Maxie had changed into her sleep wear, as she held the picture of her and Jesse, she kissed Jesse, as she then put that picture away into a drawer then she took the picture of her and Lucky and got into bed clutching the picture... She held it to her heart, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Chapter 3 Spoilers! **

**Lucky & Maxie kiss!**

**Mimi runs into her mysterious guy!**


End file.
